(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration systems and more particularly to a compact heat exchanger which acts to prevent liquid refrigerant carry-over into the suction side of a low temperature refrigeration system compressor during defrosting of the evaporator coils.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that present defrosting procedures require a skilled operator and even then some liquid floodback occurs which, upon reaching the compressor inlet, causes significant damage. Damaged units result in extended periods of system shut-down and potential loss of the contents stored within.